The LTE (Long Term Evolution) network consists of the E-UTRAN (Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network) and the EPC (Evolved Packet Core), and its network has a flat structure. Wherein, the EUTRAN comprises a plurality of base stations eNBs (Evolved NodeB), and the eNBs are connected together through X2 logic interface, and the eNBs connect with the EPC through S1 logic interface. One EPC can manage one ore more eNBs, one eNB can be controlled by a plurality of EPCs, and one eNB can manage one or more cells.
In the abovementioned LTE system, eNBs inform one another of the information of the current resource status, which helps to balance the loads among the eNBs so that the overall load in the network can have the optimized effect. The information of resource status mentioned herein can be one or more of the current hardware load, S1 interface bandwidth load and the PRB (Physical Resource Block) usage. The source eNB sends a resource status request message to the target eNB, and the value assigned for the measurement request type cell comprised in the message is of enumeration type, it may be start or end. If the measurement request type contained in a resource status request message is start, the message also comprises the measurement configuration information such as the measurement and reporting period, the measurement parameters required to be measured (said measurement parameters are of enumeration type, and might comprise one or more of the hardware load, S1 interface transmission layer load (transmission bandwidth) and the PRB usage), and the cell list (including one or more cells, such as the cell global identifier) which needs to be measured and reported. After the target eNB receives the resource status request message from the source eNB, it sends the resource status failure response, which includes a failure reason, to the source eNB if the processing fails. The target eNB will send the resource status success response to the source eNB if the processing is successful. After a measurement starts, the target eNB reports the status information of the corresponding measurement parameters to the source eNB through the resource status update message, where the message comprises the cell that is measured and reported and the resource status information required to be measured currently in the cell. For the hardware load and S1 interface transmission layer load (transmission bandwidth) resource, the measurement reporting value can be represented with the coarse granularity, such as light load, normal load, over load, strongly over load, while for the resource of the PRB usage, it should be represented in a relatively accurate form, such as the usage percentage.
Since the resources required to be reported are various, it may require reporting a plurality of resource statuses in one resource status request, while in the network operation, the source eNB can require modifying the current measurement configuration according to the algorithm needs, such as modifying the measurement and reporting period, reducing or increasing the measurement parameters to be reported, or asking for ending some resource status measurements, however, there is no corresponding implementation mechanism in the prior art.